


The Move

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Series: Jailhouse Rock [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan and scott Presley move from Memphis to Milwaukee. Will they fit in Milwaukee and make friends? Find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is really not the real introduction to Alan and Scott. I will post the real introductory to them when there will be a chance. I hope you like this one so far. I will post more stories in the McCarey series when I get the chance. Thanks for reading!

In Memphis, Tennessee, two brothers had moved out of their apartment and were ready for their drive to Milwaukee.

"Do you want to drive first, Alan?" the youngest brother named Scott Presley asked.

"Sure, Scott. I'll drive for a while," Alan said.

Alan told Scott he wanted to drive by their parents' house so they would know they were moving to Milwaukee. Alan didn't know how George and Mary Tompson were going to take the news about Alan moving to a new high school.

Alan and Scott both knew George and Mary Tompson weren't their birth parents. They had been adoptive parents to Alan and his brother since he and Scott were ten and five years old. It didn't take long to get to George and Mary's house. George was about to go back to work when he found Alan and Scott at the front door.

"Hi, boys. Come in," George said, opening the door.

"Hi, Dad," Alan said.

"What brings you boys to the neighborhood?" George asked as Alan and Scott walked into the house.

"Not much, Dad. Dad, there's something Alan and I have to tell you," Scott said.

"What's that? You boys can tell us anything. There's no telling what your real father will say to this if you two came to his house at this time of day to give him news you're going to tell us since his health is bad. As far as we know, your father doesn't have much longer to live," George told the boys.

"That's why we're not here, Dad. We came to tell you and Mom we're moving," Alan said.

"You're what?" George Tompson asked, a little shocked.

"You heard me, Dad. We're moving," Alan said.

"Mary!" George called from the top of his lungs.

Just then, Mary came out from the laundry room and the living room.

"Yes, George? What's the commotion?" Mary asked.

"Our sons just told me they're moving," George Tompson said.

"Is that true?" Mary asked Alan and Scott.

"Yes, Mom," Scott told her.

"Where are you moving?" Mary asked.

"Milwaukee. I got a job transfer there," Alan told Mary and George.

"What school are you going to be working for in Milwaukee?" George asked.

"I hear the name of the high school is Jefferson High School. I start next week," Alan told their parents, "so that's why we have to move now."

"All right. If your school tells you have to transfer, I guess you have to do what they tell you to do," Mary told Alan.

"We're leaving now," Alan told Mary and George.

"We'll see you boys when you get Christmas and Thanksgiving break then. Remember you two to be sure to follow the one meal a day plan as you always have been."

George wanted to remind the two young men as they headed out the door.

"We know," Scott said as they got in the car and drove away.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a year or so since Alan and Scott Presley had moved to Milwaukee. It was a bright and sunny day in April when Alan came downstairs that one Wednesday morning.

"Morning, bro," Scott greeted his older brother.

"Morning, Scott. Any plans today?" Alan asked.

"Not really. I thought I'd go to the library," Scott said.

"How fun," Alan said.

"I know. I might even go for a bike ride later."

"Sounds fun to me. Wish I could join you, but I gotta be with the students," Alan reminded his brother.

"I haven't forgotten you're a teacher, bro," Scott said.

Alan didn't say anything, so he ate quickly and then hurried to get his things for school and got into his car and took off. Scott watched from the kitchen window as his brother drove off.

He couldn't believe all the teasing they had got (especially Alan) about the resemblance of Elvis Presley, the King of Rock 'N' Roll. Both Scott and Alan Presley have no memory of knowing the King of Rock 'N' Roll at a younger age, but they have been told they were to the King of Rock 'N' Roll.

Scott and Alan both had asked their adoptive parents if they could see any pictures of their real family members since they wanted real proof that they were related to the King of Rock 'N' Roll and the Presleys but both Mary and George have refused to show them any pictures or tell any stories about the past.

Scott Presley and his older brother, Alan had liked their new friends they had met out here in Milwaukee a year ago, especially their neighbors. Scott remembered when they first moved here a year ago.

Flashback:

He knew he and Alan needed help with the furniture.

"Glad to see you've started unpacking," Alan told his younger brother.

"I did," Scott replied.

"Tomorrow I'm going to start looking for a teaching job," Alan told him.

"Good luck with that," Scott said.

"Thanks. I hope there's one available," Alan replied.

"I'm sure there is," Scott said.

"I'll keep my fingers crossed for it," Alan replied.

"You don't know how long we'll be living here to have that kind of job, bro," Scott said.

"You are right, but I need money to pay bills," Alan told him.

"I forgot about that," Scott said.

The two worked on unpacking for a few more hours and then they got tired of unpacking so they decided to stop for the day.

"I think we're done for now. I'm tired," Alan said.

"So am I," Scott agreed and they put the boxes away for a while.

End Flashback


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Alan and Scott were both up early. Alan said to Scott he was going to be gone for a while that day to see what school would want him as a teacher. He and Scott did have a relative who was a teacher but they had no memory of the people they had lived with when they were younger, not even their mother and father.

"You still plan to go to the library and ride your bike today?" Alan asked his younger brother.

"Sure I do. I hear it's supposed to be in the forties today," Scott told him.

"I don't have a reliable source. We don't need our jackets for that," Alan said.

"No, we don't. I think I'll wait to go when it's warmer," Scott said.

"Makes sense," Alan agreed.

He finished drinking his coffee and put all his breakfast dishes in the dishwasher.

"I would've done that," Scott said, watching Alan leave the kitchen.

"I had the time to do it, so I beat you to it," he told Scott.

"Yes, you did," Scott agreed, watching Alan grab the car keys.

"See you later, bro. Wish me luck," Alan said and stepped into the garage.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that morning, Scott actually did go to the library like he had told his brother earlier. He decided to play safe by getting a library card at the library since he and Alan were new here. He wasn't sure how long they would be living here but first he wanted to see if any of the schools would take his brother. He was hoping something would pop up for Alan.

He was sure Alan would tell him later tonight if he had luck on getting a teaching job and it did run in their birth family as they had been told. After Scott found the books he wanted to check out, he went to one of the librarians and she checked him out.

"Excuse me, young man, I'm afraid we don't have you in our system," the redhead woman told him.

"Sorry, ma'am. I should mention I just moved to this area very recently. Do you need my address and telephone number?" Scott asked.

"Yes, please," she said.

So Scott gave her the information and she handed him a library card and then checked his three books out.

"Don't tell me. They're due in two weeks, right?" Scott asked.

"Right. Thank you for coming to us. Hope you like it here," the redheaded woman named Teresa told Scott.

"Thanks, ma'am. I am sure I will like it here. My older brother is out looking for a job today," Scott told her.

"See you in two weeks, Mr. Presley," Teresa told him.

"All right. I will be back in two weeks with the books," he said as Teresa watched him walk out of the library.


	5. Chapter 5

Scott got on the nearest bus and thought he'd explore the town some more so he could get to know his way around. Not a bad idea, he thought to himself. When he and Alan were growing up with George and Mary as their foster parents, George and Mary had been so strict about how many meals he and Alan had to eat per day.

Now that he and Alan were on their own, they both thought they could start eating three meals a day like everyone else did. He and Alan did not like the one meal a day routine at all.

Scott thought about Alan a bit longer and wondered if he had any luck with a job. While he held his books in his lap, he got his cell phone from his shirt pocket and called his brother. Alan had taken the car so he could use it to find a teaching job. Scott didn't mind taking the bus. He'd taken the bus a ton of times and had been used to it.

Scott punched in Alan's cell number and listened to the phone ring. Alan picked up on the second ring.

"Hi, Alan," he said once he heard his older brother's voice on the other end.

"Hi."

"Any luck with a job yet?" Scott asked.

"Not yet but I'm still searching," Alan told him.

"Good luck," Scott told him.

"I'll need it," Alan said as he wiped off some sweat from his forehead.

"How did it go at the library?" Alan asked, to change the subject.

"Fine. I got a library card. I am now on the bus. I thought I'd wander around town a bit so I can learn my way around town," Scott told Alan.

"Okay," he said as the two hung up.


	6. Chapter 6

Nighttime finally arrived. Scott had been home all afternoon. He had the entire afternoon to himself in a lonely and quiet house while his older brother was driving in town in their only car. At five - twenty that afternoon, Scott got up to make their one - a - day meal for himself and Alan. He thought once the two of them moved away from their strict adoptive parents, he and Alan would jump to the regular three - a - day meal like their friends did.

But he had been wrong all along about the entire meal routine once he and his brother moved out of the house. While taking pots and pans out, Scott was lost in thought about his and Alan's growing up with their adoptive parents. He was still curious about their birth parents they never heard stories about.

For one thing, Scott and Alan had heard from George and Mary their birth parents, Stephanie and Roger Presley, were a secretary and a Green Bay Packers coach in the NFL. Scott and Alan had heard about how sick their father had been with allergies and asthma and their grandparents did not want their father to have a job but their father ended up getting one.

After hearing about that kind of story from George and Mary about their father, there had been more no more stories since then. After Scott put the chicken in the oven, Scott almost didn't hear Alan enter the living room ten minutes later.

"I'm home!" Alan called slamming the door behind him.

Scott walked out of the kitchen and entered the living room to greet his older brother.

"How was the hunting today?" Scott asked.

"You mean the job hunting? The usual. Nothing yet. I'll let you know once I get word," Alan said.

"Sounds good to me," he said.


	7. Chapter 7

Scott watched as Alan logged on the computer. He watched as Alan log onto his fanfiction account. Yes, Alan had been a huge hit with his Bible fanfiction stories and had written them well and all the ones he had done he carried messages in his stories. Scott saw all the hits Alan had on his 50 stories. It was a lot, he could tell.

"Do you plan to write a new one anytime soon?" Scott asked his brother.

"I might. Once I get a job and write on my off hours, would you like to post for me like you have before?" Alan asked him.

"Okay. I have time for that since I'm not looking for a job anytime soon," Scott said.

"I kind of figured that," Alan said.

Scott watched as Alan checked all the new comments, private messages, favorite story/author, story alert and author alerts he had gotten this entire time he had been off the computer. He had gotten a lot of them and the comments he saw were all good ones so he took what he got.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, Alan took the car again so he could continue his search and apply for a teaching job in all the schools they had here in Milwaukee. Scott prayed his older brother would get a job sooner or later. He himself knew Alan was also praying for the same thing. The two of them had heard from George and Mary that their aunt had been a teacher for elementary school students and she was well - liked by parents and students.

Scott decided to call George and Mary back in Memphis and update them on how everything was going and so they wouldn't worry too much about him and Alan in Milwaukee. He heard the phone ring a couple of times before he heard somebody pick up.

"Hello?" he heard Mary say.

"Hi, Mom," Scott said.

"Hi, Scott. How is your move turning out in Milwaukee?" Mary asked.

"It's doing fine. Still a lot of unpacking to do, though," he answered.

"It takes time. Did Alan find a job yet?" Mary asked.

"Not yet. He's trying to apply at all the schools here and see who would want him as a teacher," Scott told her.

"That's actually not a bad idea. I hope somebody would like him. Tell him good luck from your father and me," Mary said.

"Okay. I will," Scott told her.

That's when they hung up.


	9. Chapter 9

Alan finished his search by one o'clock that Wednesday afternoon. After unlocking his car and starting the engine, Alan checked his cell phone again. Sure enough, there was a call. He played the message. It was from the Jefferson High School principal, Louise Martin. She told him he got a job as a Sophomore English teacher. He was glad he could stop searching around town.

He next called Memphis and told George and Mary about his new job he was just given. Both congratulated him. He thanked them. After saying thank you, he put the cell phone back in his shirt pocket and drove home where Scott was waiting. The two brothers greeted each other. Scott saw the smile on his brother's face.

"Why are you in such a good mood that made you come home early?" Scott asked.

"Want to guess or do I have to tell you?" Alan said.

"Tell me," Scott said.

"Okay. Mom and Dad already know and they're really happy for me," Alan told his brother.

"How can you already tell them and let me be the last to know?" Scott asked, feeling a bit jealous.

"I just did, that's all," Alan replied.

"The news is I got a job teaching Sophomore English at Jefferson High School," Alan said.

"That's good news. No wonder you're so happy," Scott told his older brother.

"Right. The principal said I start next week."

Scott felt happy about this news. He sure hoped his brother would make friends at this new place he was just hired.

"Good luck," Scott said.

"Thanks. I sure could use it. I hope this turns out well too," Alan said with a smile on his face.


End file.
